Bien plus qu'un ami
by Silkette-chin
Summary: Il y a des souffrances qui ne peuvent être guéries. Il y a des chagrins qui ne peuvent être consolés. Et face à cette situation, que peut faire une simple mage céleste ? Regarder son ami dragon dépérir ? Ou tenter de le sauver de ses ténèbres ?
1. Chapitre Un

Hellow :)

Et voici qui sort du four de mes idées un Three-Shot (fic en trois chapitres) sur mon duo du moment dans ce manga ^^ L'idée peut paraître être du réchauffé ou manquant d'originalité mais je voulais explorer cette possibilité dans l'histoire du manga et ses conséquences sur les personnages, notamment sur un en particulier.

Je remercie ma Chevalière Galadriel, pourfendeuse de mes fautes d'orthographe et traqueuse d'incohérences au niveau de l'histoire. Vraiment, si j'ai pu amener cette fic telle quelle, c'est grâce à toi ! :D

Ma musique d'inspiration : _Suteki Da Ne Orchestral Version - Final Fantasy X_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre Un

Magnolia était une de ces villes où il faisait bon vivre, où la chaleur de l'été était apaisée par une douce brise printanière aux odeurs fruitées et florales. Le coucher de soleil inondait les ruelles pavées d'une chaude couleur dorée et orangée, apportant un caractère précieux à cette ville. Le canal d'eau qui sillonnait les allées s'illuminait en mille éclats d'étoiles, agrémentant une aura délicate et magnifique à la cité. Le cadre enchanteur et paisible de ce lieu permettait d'apaiser les visions douloureuses de bâtiments détruits, de chantiers en cours, de magies qui s'activaient pour redonner à la vie sa splendeur d'antan. Car si la beauté d'une soirée d'été pouvait adoucir les plaies de la ville, elle ne pouvait effacer entièrement les blessures infligées à Magnolia. Ce triste reflet était toutefois agrémenté d'espoir. Cette ville détruite renaissait lentement de ses cendres après les combats éprouvés.

À vrai dire, le paysage de Magnolia était le miroir parfait de tout le royaume de Fiore, voire du monde entier. En quelques semaines, la fin n'avait jamais été aussi proche. Le chaos gangrenait tout sur son passage, Tartaros avait répandu l'enfer sur la planète. Zeref avait provoqué le désespoir et Acnologia la peur. Le Mal avait empoisonné l'humanité, répandant les affres de la folie et des ténèbres. Ce scénario apocalyptique s'était renforcé par les scènes de désolation des villes dévastées, ravagées par les flammes et la magie noire. Les visages de chacun reflétaient la peur, le monde semblait être entraîné vers un cycle mortel, tout avenir heureux s'était envolé, comme impossible à saisir. Pourtant, en ces instants sombres, les guildes de magiciens avaient su chasser les ténèbres, représentant l'espoir et l'avenir lumineux de toute une planète.

Et Fairy Tail avait été en première ligne. La confiance et l'amour bouillonnant dans cette guilde étaient si forts, si intenses qu'ils avaient irradié le monde. De la force innée de leurs sentiments, ils avaient éradiqué les ténèbres à jamais. Le soleil pouvait de nouveau se lever, la joie pouvait de nouveau se répandre. Le monde était en paix, le vent de la liberté n'était plus enchaîné.

Mais toute victoire, aussi belle soit-elle, ne se gagnait pas sans sacrifices. Et la nuit où tout s'était décidé avait été le témoin de la plus douloureuse des pertes.

Oui, l'humanité était en fête. Oui, un avenir des plus doux et des plus joyeux se dessinait à l'horizon. Oui, la vie était tellement plus belle à savourer.

Mais profiter de cette chance était impossible pour les membres de Fairy Tail. Cette victoire gagnée dans le sang avait un âpre goût de cendre. L'âme si joyeuse de la guilde, si vivante, avait été ébranlée. Et pour une jeune constellationniste en particulier, le monde lui semblait déjà moins radieux.

La douce vision de la ville où elle déambulait en courant était ternie à ses yeux, son esprit étant douloureusement accaparé par la même chose depuis leur victoire, quelques jours auparavant. Cette inquiétude qui s'était renforcée depuis une heure.

« Il n'est pas ici non plus Lucy » bafouilla le petit Exceed au-dessus de sa tête, paniqué. Il venait de ressortir d'une ruelle étroite et avait rejoint la mage, courant près du canal qui sillonnait la ville.

Cette simple constatation lui glaça le sang, plus qu'il ne pouvait déjà l'être. L'inquiétude s'ancra encore plus en elle, accélérant son rythme cardiaque, tandis que la colère jaillissait, sourde et impatiente.

Où était-il passé ?

Il était pourtant si facile à reconnaître avec sa chevelure rose ébouriffée, son écharpe d'écailles blanches autour de son cou et son accoutrement oriental sombre, où son bras droit nu lui permettait de mettre en valeur le symbole de Fairy Tail posé sur son épaule. Mavis, qu'elle désirait percevoir son rire bruyant, entendre sa voix grave et enfantine lui parvenir à ses oreilles. En cet instant, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : qu'il soit près d'eux.

Mais avec ce qu'il s'était passé, elle ne pouvait qu'envisager le pire. Ce mauvais pressentiment était né en son âme dès que Happy avait franchi le seuil de sa maison une heure auparavant. À la vue du petit Exceed seul, sans Natsu, épuisé, apeuré, Lucy s'est sentie défaillir, le souffle de l'angoisse frigorifiant ses os. Happy, qui était la joie de vivre incarnée, la lueur de l'innocence et de l'insouciance luisant habituellement dans ses prunelles enfantines, avait peur. La voix éraillée, paniquée, il avait accouru de ses petites ailes vers Lucy en balbutiant à toute vitesse, affolé que Natsu ne soit toujours pas rentré. Il avait disparu dans la journée, prétextant le besoin d'être seul.

En temps normal, ses vagabondages ne l'inquiétaient guère. Même pour Natsu, il arrivait des fois le besoin d'être seul, d'affronter les blessures que la vie pouvait laisser sur le sillage du temps. Même Happy le laissait dans ces moments-là, compatissant envers son meilleur ami.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas redonné signe de vie depuis le début de la journée.

Et Happy ne pouvait plus le supporter, pas avec ce qu'il s'était passé. Plus que nul autre, il savait la souffrance éprouvée depuis quelques jours par son meilleur ami, le rendant plus malheureux que jamais en voyant le Dragon Slayer mourir à petit feu sans pouvoir l'aider. Car il est des blessures qui ne pourront jamais se réparer.

Surtout pas celle-ci.

Angoissé qu'il ne lui soit arrivé un quelconque malheur, il n'avait pas réfléchi et s'était précipité chez la jeune constellationniste, par réflexe. Il ressentait en sa chair que Lucy pouvait comprendre son affolement, étant comme elle un témoin impuissant de la déchéance de leur ami.

Son instinct lui fut judicieux car Lucy s'était aussitôt empressée de tout quitter pour l'accompagner dans sa recherche effrénée pour retrouver Natsu. Son inquiétude ne cessait de croître au fil des minutes, la peur lui faisant imaginer les scénarios tous plus atroces les uns que les autres. Mais celui qui la martyrisait le plus était celui auquel elle n'osait accorder du crédit :

_L'image de Natsu qui se décide de se donner la mort, par pendaison, par un coup de poignard en plein cœur, par le crâne fracassé contre un rocher... Le râle de souffrance qui s'échappait de sa gorge en sang, les larmes salées se déposant sur ses joues alors que ses yeux vitreux dévoilaient toute sa souffrance..._

Elle secoua sa tête, repoussant ces images écœurantes qui torturaient son âme. Natsu ne ferait jamais cela, il tenait trop à la vie ! Pourtant, cette affirmation lui paraissait si vide, si dénuée de sens lorsque les souvenirs effroyables de cette nuit cauchemardesque dansèrent macabrement dans son esprit.

Avec ce qui s'était passé, pouvait-elle encore affirmer que Natsu était tel qu'elle l'avait toujours connu ?

La réponse lui vint d'elle-même, accentuant son malaise et sa terreur. Ses mains étaient moites, son souffle devenait court à force de déambuler dans les rues de Magnolia en hélant à pleins poumons son nom. Ne tenant plus, elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle devenu bruyant par l'effort. Happy arrêta de voler et se positionna à côté d'elle, tout aussi exténué. Ses cheveux dorés, d'ordinaires soignés, étaient collants et ébouriffés, à peine relevés par une couette lâche. Son visage d'ange marqué par quelques pansements était tiré par l'angoisse et la fatigue, ses joues rosies par l'effort fourni, ses bras nus entourés de quelques bandages.

Le désespoir l'envahit, tout comme Happy dont les larmes commençaient à brouiller sa vue. Il étouffa quelques sanglots de peur, tremblotant. Bien que la tentation de craquer était grande, Lucy se fit violence. Elle ne devait pas perdre espoir. Après tout, cet idiot était sûrement en train de marcher encore. Encore et toujours.

Déterminée à ne pas flancher – après tout, n'était-ce pas Natsu qui lui disait de ne jamais abandonner ? - elle posa avec tendresse sa main droite où était marqué le sceau de Fairy Tail sur les oreilles chaudes du chaton et s'abaissa à sa hauteur :

« Happy. On va le retrouver.

– J'ai si peur Lucy... Et si jamais il ne revenait pas ?

– Il reviendra toujours. Il a besoin de nous, plus que jamais » murmura-t-elle avec tant de confiance qu'elle se surprit elle-même.

Bien que le doute s'insinuait en son cœur, le lien qu'elle partageait avec Natsu était tellement puissant qu'elle savait qu'il ne les abandonnerait pas. Surtout pas maintenant, alors qu'il avait perdu tous ses repères.

En songeant à son précieux partenaire, un flot de tristesse l'envahit, alimentant sa douleur et sa colère. Un mélange de sentiments si confus, si violent qu'elle ne pouvait que se laisser envahir par celui-ci. Son visage se rembrunit avant qu'elle ne décide de repousser toute sa douleur. Ce n'était pas le moment de se larmoyer. Ils devaient d'abord retrouver Natsu afin de se rassurer. Et une fois retrouvé, elle lui ferait payer toute l'inquiétude qu'elle et Happy subissaient depuis une heure par sa faute. Elle lui en ferait baver, foi de Lucy ! Déterminée, elle se releva tout en adressant un faible sourire encourageant à son ami Exceed. À la vue de ce si doux sourire chargé de confiance et d'amour, Happy se sentit quelque peu revigoré. Bien que l'inquiétude le hantait constamment, il se rattacha à cette ancre jetée dans son océan d'angoisse. Si Lucy était persuadée de le retrouver, il la croyait.

Ils se remirent en marche, déterminés à fouiller de fond en comble la ville s'il le fallait pour retrouver leur ami.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était que le sujet de leurs recherches désespérées n'était qu'à quelques encablures d'eux, réussissant par son agilité à pénétrer dans un appartement par une fenêtre.

Natsu n'avait jamais aimé passer par la porte – qui était bizarrement toujours fermée. Et vu que Lucy était si peu prudente à son sens, elle laissait constamment la fenêtre ouverte. Le jeune homme à la chevelure rose atterrit sans douceur sur le lit moelleux de sa coéquipière puis détailla l'appartement. Toujours aussi propre, le parquet essuyé avec soin et les meubles rangés avec soin. Il huma l'air où subsistait une agréable odeur sucrée et floral. Ce parfum qu'il saurait reconnaître entre une myriade d'odeurs, une de celles qui vous marquaient à vie.

Pourtant, si cet effluve apportait un baume bienvenu à son cœur, il fut déçu en constatant qu'elle n'était pas dans son appartement.

Quoique, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. En effet, un besoin viscéral de solitude l'animait depuis quelques jours. Il se coupait du monde pour éviter de croiser le regard de ses amis. Ces regards qu'ils ne cessaient de le hanter, plein de compassion, plein de douleur pour lui. Ces regards qui auraient dû l'aider à se relever mais qui ne le faisaient que s'enfoncer davantage. Il ne voulait pas leur montrer ce visage peu glorieux de lui-même. Croiser leurs regards emplis d'inquiétude ne lui rappelait qu'avec chagrin ce qui s'était passé, le détruisant davantage. Il ne pouvait supporter la vue de ses amis qui tentaient de mener une vie normale, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si l'avenir était plus joyeux que le présent. Les remords l'assaillaient en voyant Happy aussi malheureux, sachant pertinemment qu'il était la cause de sa tristesse.

Il aurait tant aimé être aussi courageux qu'eux, aussi assoiffé de vivre.

Mais là, il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas.

Tout lui semblait vide de sens, vide de vie. Lui qui avait la rage, qui profitait à fond de chaque instant jusqu'à l'ivresse n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Ses yeux cernés trahissaient cette lassitude et ce découragement. Il se laissait porter par le courant, insensible, telle une poupée menée par le Destin. Ce Destin cruel, vicieux qu'il avait envie de massacrer. Mais il était si dépité qu'il n'avait plus la force de haïr. Haïr ne lui rappelait de toute façon que cet instant avec douleur. Cet instant qu'il ne cessait de refouler de son esprit, comme s'il n'osait affronter la vérité. Mais celle-ci revenait et le hantait constamment, telle une pierre qu'il traînerait à vie. Un fardeau qui le laissait aussi apeuré qu'un enfant abandonné.

Il était tellement perdu dans ces émotions qu'il en avait négligé son appétit. Et son estomac vint le lui rappeler avec fureur, un grondement sonore accompagnant sa sensation de faim. Guidé par son appétit, il s'était dirigé vers l'appartement de Lucy, qui était plus proche que sa maison au moment où son estomac lui avait sommé de le nourrir rapidement.

Pourtant, cet appétit fut mis au second plan en constatant le désordre qui régnait sur son bureau. Inquiet, il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas dans le genre de Lucy de partir précipitamment.

Intrigué, il s'avança vers son bureau afin de regarder le bazar formé sur celui-ci. Une odeur âcre de papier se mélangeait à celle plus forte de l'encre. Elle avait encore dû écrire, elle qui était une obsessionnelle de la littérature.

Pourtant, son regard terni se posa sur une lettre à peine pliée, même pas encore cachetée. Une envie dévorante de la lire le prit, si bien qu'il ouvrit la lettre. Mais alors que ses yeux allaient descendre sur les premiers mots écrits de sa légère plume, il se ravisa, soudainement inquiet. Natsu savait qu'il risquait de passer un sale quart d'heure si Lucy le surprenait en train de lire une de ses précieuses lettres – le souvenir d'un vol plané hors de sa maison lui revenant douloureusement en mémoire. Pourtant, la curiosité était trop forte. Céder à cette tentation lui ôtait temporairement ce poids sur ses épaules, lui permettait d'éviter d'affronter de nouveau la cruelle réalité en face. Sentant qu'il s'enfonçait de nouveau dans sa douleur, il se concentra sur sa lecture.

_Maman,_

_T'es-tu déjà sentie impuissante ? Non pas une de ces impuissances qu'on finit par accepter car elle se fait dans l'ordre des choses, ni celle où on se résigne sans avoir même essayé de se battre. Non. As-tu déjà ressenti cette impuissance qui te rend folle de rage, qui te rend malheureuse lorsque tu vois avec horreur que tu ne peux rien faire pour changer les choses ? As-tu déjà voulu que le destin se tourne autrement mais le temps a déjà continué sa course, te rendant encore plus malade de douleur ?_

_C'est ce que je vis en ce moment._

_Depuis ce qui s'est passé, je me sens si mal pour lui. En le voyant si malheureux, j'ai tant de peine, tant de souffrance. Son sourire éclatant qui réchauffait mon cœur s'est fané. Son visage radieux et fonceur, espiègle et déterminé, n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Un voile de désespoir s'est abattu sur ses prunelles vertes, elles qui sont pourtant si enjouées et inébranlables. Il est devenu la souffrance à l'état pur. Face à tant de détresse, j'ignore si je reverrai un jour ce Natsu qui nous donnait du courage même dans les situations les plus désespérées, qui savait illuminer notre route lorsque les ténèbres nous envahissaient._

_Nous avons gagné face à Tartaros, face à Zeref, face aux ténèbres._

_Mais je l'ai perdu, maman._

_Et je me sens si impuissante devant sa détresse._

Natsu s'arrêta, son cœur ratant un battement. Sa gorge se serra de douleur devant les mots qu'elle avait écrit. Il n'était peut-être pas un amoureux des mots comme elle mais il savait ressentir la douleur de ces lignes. Ces mêmes lignes qui lui ramenaient à l'esprit ces images qu'il souhaiterait tant oublier, qu'elles ne soient qu'un mauvais rêve. Pourtant, les sensations se mélangeaient de nouveau dans son esprit, ramenant avec elle la souffrance, la solitude, le chagrin, la colère. Toutefois, face à ces réminiscences de son cauchemar éveillé vint se superposer une image encore plus difficile à supporter à ses yeux : le visage torturé de Lucy lorsqu'elle a écrit ses mots. En effet, il pouvait non sans peine imaginer sa mâchoire crispée face à son impuissance, ses traits fatigués tirés par la colère, ses yeux rougis par le chagrin, sa chevelure d'ordinaire si soignée légèrement ébouriffée par le manque de sommeil – elle qui écrivait en général le soir.

Face à ce tourbillon de sentiments qui le déchirait de l'intérieur, Natsu fut tenté de reposer la lettre, de ne pas poursuivre sa lecture. Un mauvais pressentiment l'animait, lui susurrant qu'il ne ferait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Il souffrait déjà bien assez, pourquoi en rajouter ?

Pourtant, il ne put détacher son regard de ces mots – les mots de Lucy – et continua, en dépit de son instinct qui lui hurlait d'arrêter cette automutilation.

_Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider, lui qui m'a tant apporté. Il m'a accueillie à Fairy Tail alors que je n'étais qu'une parfaite inconnue. La soirée de notre rencontre, il m'a pris la main et entraîné avec lui vers un monde d'aventures et de rires. Il m'a juste dit, un sourire aux lèvres : « Tu veux rejoindre Fairy Tail ? Alors viens ! ». Sans long discours, sans mise en forme. Une phrase spontanée, à la Natsu._

_Grâce à son cœur d'or, il m'a ouvert la voie vers une vie de joie, d'amitié et de confiance. Fairy Tail est devenue ma famille de cœur, où je peux enfin libérer mes émotions longtemps contenues, aussi douloureuses et profondes qu'elles avaient pu être. Je peux rire, crier, m'amuser, pleurer tant de fois que je le souhaite. Je peux vider mon sac et exprimer mes sentiments, de façon impulsive ou non. C'est ça que j'aime dans cette guilde : je peux être moi-même. Sans restriction sociale aucune, sans barrières, sans limites. Je suis une mage de Fairy Tail et cela n'aurait pas pu être possible sans lui. J'ai tant découvert, tant vécu que je sais maintenant à quel point la vie est une chose précieuse. Si je peux enfin sentir le souffle de la liberté sur mon visage, c'est grâce à lui. Et uniquement à lui._

_Il représente tant pour moi. Je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir te l'expliquer par de simples mots. Ce sont des choses qui se ressentent, qui se vivent. Je partage tout avec Natsu en fait. Mes chagrins, mes fous rires, mes problèmes, mon appartement (ça, c'est surtout Happy et lui qui en ont décidé ainsi...)._

En temps normal, Natsu serait uniquement attendri par la confiance qui émanait de ces mots, les sentiments qui étreignaient Lucy. Il aurait été un peu agacé devant cette dernière phrase – ils sont partenaires, il est donc normal d'être ensemble dans une même pièce. Pourtant, les nerfs à vif depuis quelques jours, Natsu n'était pas seulement attendri, il était profondément touché. Ému qu'elle pense tant de bien de lui, qu'elle l'estime être la source de son bonheur. Il était si touché et si fier qu'il avait pu la rendre heureuse. Cette consolation lui ôtait un peu la peine qui étreignait son cœur en ce moment. Quelque peu apaisé, il s'empressa de continuer, comme un besoin vital d'en savoir plus, de continuer cet apaisement qui lui faisait tant de bien.

_Je partage ma vie avec lui, tout simplement. Si je devais confier mon existence, mon cœur à une seule personne, ça serait à Natsu car je sais qu'il ferait tout pour me protéger. Il a su colorer mon univers qui s'était terni depuis ton départ, maman. Il a su de nouveau faire battre mon cœur, me rendre dépendante à en mourir d'une personne._

_Le simple fait d'imaginer ma vie sans ce soleil ambulant me coupe le souffle. Quand il n'est pas là, j'ai si froid. Ma peau frissonne quand il n'est pas à mes côtés, mes mains sont moites d'inquiétude. Et il y a de quoi avec un idiot pareil, toujours le premier à faire des excès de zèle, pyromane aguerri et destructeur compulsif. La liste de ses défauts n'est pas exhaustive – elle pourrait d'ailleurs tenir sur une page entière. Tête brûlée, dévaliseur de frigo, squatteur de lit, possessif, sanguin, nerveux..._

À ces mots, Natsu fit une moue contestatrice. Il n'avait pas tant de défauts que cela. Tête brûlée : c'était dans sa nature, impossible de changer. Dévaliseur de frigo : ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait faim quand il allait chez elle et que son frigo était toujours rempli. Squatteur de lit : elle n'avait pas qu'à avoir un lit aussi confortable – et qu'elle ne soit pas également confortable au passage. Possessif, sanguin, nerveux... Elle le percevait vraiment comme cela ? Non pas qu'elle avait tort mais cela le surprenait. Un peu.

À vrai dire, il la percevait également sous tous ses angles, glorieux comme moins glorieux. Elle cachait souvent aux autres son impulsivité, son excentricité, sa coquetterie, son addiction aux livres et aux bains et il en passait des meilleures. Sa liste de ses défauts n'était pas non plus exhaustive. Plongé dans ce sursaut d'orgueil, sa surprise n'en était que plus grande lorsqu'il lut les mots qui suivirent.

Mais, je ne peux plus me passer de lui maman.

_Après tout, il est mon partenaire, mon confident, mon allié, ma force, mon courage, ma soif de vivre. Il est tout ce que je ne suis pas, tout ce que je voudrais être : quelqu'un qui profite de la vie à fond, sans regrets, sans remords. Quelqu'un de loyal, qui se bat jusqu'à l'épuisement pour ses valeurs, pour ses amis, pour l'honneur de sa guilde. Si tu le voyais en train de combattre, si tu voyais ses flammes rougeoyantes de colère et de passion danser autour de lui, tu comprendrais tout ce que j'éprouve pour lui._

_De l'admiration, du respect, de la fierté._

_Oui, je suis fière d'être si proche de cet homme d'exception, si fidèle, si ancré dans ses convictions, si aimant qu'il est prêt à tout pour nous protéger ou pour nous sauver. Je suis fière de son dévouement et de son courage. Si fière de lui._

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise devant ces mots d'une puissance foudroyante. Sous ses doigts, la lettre bougeait légèrement de part ses légers tremblements d'émotion. Sa gorge se noua, ses mains devinrent moites et son cœur s'emballa comme jamais auparavant. Il pouvait aisément imaginer la voix balbutiante de dévotion de Lucy parvenir à ses oreilles. Ses yeux chocolat pétillant de fierté. Un sourire timide esquissé sur les lèvres. La joie qui illuminait son visage attendri. Il recevait cette image avec tendresse, déposant un baume sur son âme meurtrie. Sentir tant de confiance et de sentiments dans ces quelques lignes le revigorait comme jamais, lui faisant plus que jamais prendre conscience du lien qui l'unissait à sa Lucy. Ce lien qu'il n'avait su définir et que Lucy parvenait à résumer par écrit, le transcendant tout entier car il ressentait en sa chair qu'elle y était parvenue.

_Mais cette abnégation me fait souvent peur. À trop vouloir nous défendre, il se met dans des situations pas possibles. Combien de fois ai-je cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre de douleur en le voyant à peine tenir debout ? Combien de fois la peur s'était emparée de moi lorsqu'il était face face à un adversaire plus puissant que lui ? Je sais très bien qu'il parviendra toujours à s'en sortir – Natsu reste Natsu – mais je ne peux pas ôter cette peur tenace de mon esprit. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il sache à quel point il me donne des sueurs froides._

_Je... Je tiens tant à lui maman. J'ignore si on peut encore appeler cela de l'amitié à ce stade. Je n'appellerais même pas cela de l'amour. Ce mot me semble si fade, si faible face au tourbillon qui m'étreint quand il est à mes côtés, quand son sourire me contamine quand je suis triste, quand sa simple voix me rassure sur le sombre avenir qui s'était dessiné pendant un temps devant nous._

_Ressentais-tu cela pour papa ? Ou est-ce que je ressens pour lui est encore plus fort que tout ? Quoique, je ne préfère pas connaître la réponse. Dès que je me perds dans mes sentiments, je suis si confuse, si perdue. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi j'y songe ? Si je lui en parlais, il me dirait certainement de ne pas me prendre la tête sur cela. Je reste sa Luce, et lui reste mon Natsu. Rien d'autre._

À ces mots, un léger sourire sincère illumina son visage triste. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour savoir quelle serait sa réaction. Avec Happy, elle le comprenait mieux que personne. Et surtout elle savait mieux que personne comment il était. Peu importait pour lui quelle était la définition même de leur relation, il était juste heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés et de l'avoir rencontré. Heureux qu'elle se tienne debout près de lui quoiqu'il puisse arriver, qu'elle l'accepte comme il était, surtout qu'elle connaissait mieux que quiconque ses travers. Heureux et apaisé d'être avec elle. De pouvoir sentir sa présence, de pouvoir partager ses peines, de laisser exprimer sa colère à sa place lorsqu'elle était trop abattue pour le faire, de partager ses bêtises – même si ce partage était involontaire en temps normal. Même s'il avait toujours su au fond de lui-même qu'elle tenait fortement à lui autant qu'il tenait à elle, le voir écrit l'emplissait d'une joie sans nom qui parvenait à chasser les ténèbres de son cœur. Ses sentiments qui étaient les parfaits échos aux siens.

Si seulement elle pouvait ressentir la peur tenace qu'il éprouvait dès qu'elle se mettait en danger ou dès qu'un ennemi la capturait. D'ailleurs, il ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où elle avait été fait prisonnière, à croire qu'elle aimait cela.

Pourtant, cette joie ressentie à ces lignes fut ternie par la suite, plus douloureuse à lire.

_Tu comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi je me sens si triste de le voir dans cet état, de ne plus être que l'ombre de lui-même. Un fantôme, un zombie, une épave. Il s'efforce de sourire, de reprendre goût à la vie mais je sais qu'il n'y arrive pas. J'aimerais tellement l'aider, lui donner cette lumière d'espoir qu'il a toujours su m'offrir. Mais je sais que la souffrance qui l'habite ne peut être comblée par de simples mots. La compassion qu'on éprouve envers lui doit lui paraître vide de sens. Je m'en doute parce que je comprends sa douleur. Quand je t'ai perdu maman, j'étais aussi dévastée qu'il ne l'est actuellement. Après des années, j'ai pu me relever – même si la douleur reste encore latente – mais je doute qu'il s'en remette réellement un jour._

_La vie peut être si cruelle... Alors qu'il avait enfin retrouvé son père, il l'a de nouveau quitté et définitivement cette fois..._

Il leva les yeux au ciel, n'osant lire la suite. Ces simples mots lui faisaient l'effet d'un coup de poignard planté avec violence en plein cœur. Le souffle coupé, il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas succomber à la rage contre lui-même et au chagrin qui l'habitaient. Pourtant, l'image d'Igneel dans ses derniers instants était trop lourde à supporter, trop lourde à soutenir. Son horreur n'en était que plus décuplée, terrifié et apeuré devant cette vie arrachée, devant son bonheur retrouvé de nouveau lacéré, piétiné en mille morceaux. Et avec cette image, c'était toute son âme qui était détruite, brisé en plusieurs éclats. L'horreur de cet instant où il avait plongé dans les plus noires ténèbres.

Pourtant, la surprise se lisait sur son visage meurtri. Jamais il n'aurait songé que Lucy puisse autant le mettre à nu, voir à travers son masque ses blessures. Il se dégoûtait lui-même car, au final, il ne faisait que l'inquiéter. Ils avaient tant à s'occuper – l'avenir de leur monde, la reconstruction des villes détruites – que ses amis ne devaient pas s'attarder sur son cas. Il leur en était reconnaissant mais Lucy avait raison sur un point. De simples mots ne le guériront pas.

Malgré les souvenirs douloureux ramenés à la surface qui le faisaient souffrir, sa curiosité ne s'étanchait cependant pas. Il s'acharna à lire la suite, comme pour savoir les états d'âme de sa précieuse amie.

_J'enrage contre cette injustice, contre ce maudit coup du sort. Il avait tant espéré le revoir après toutes ces années. Alors pourquoi lui ôter celui qu'il aime par-dessus tout ?! Mon cœur meurt de douleur, ma gorge se serre de chagrin, je grince les dents de colère face à ce destin. Il avait enfin su faire disparaître cette mélancolie de son cœur, cette ultime meurtrissure._

_Mais cette nuit où il a perdu son père, Natsu s'est perdu dans sa propre douleur, jusqu'à en devenir fou de rage. Je n'avais vu autant de colère sur son visage, autant de souffrance. Ses yeux fulminaient à travers ses larmes, l'aura autour de lui était devenue oppressante, si bien que j'ai eu peur. Peur qu'à ce moment précis, il ne disparaisse réellement, ne devenant plus qu'un monstre animal assoiffé de vengeance et de rage. Jamais son côté bestial n'avait autant pris le dessus. Jamais._

_Mon corps frissonne encore lorsque je songe à cet instant mortuaire, ses flammes plus rougeoyantes que jamais et plus vivaces, crépitant avec fureur autour de lui. Sa peau ensanglantée recouverte d'écailles, lui donnant un aspect terrifiant de dragon. Cet acharnement furieux auprès de Zeref, ce sang giclant à foison, ses yeux ne montrant plus qu'une haine empoisonnée, virulente, impitoyable._

_Je n'oublierai jamais cet instant._

_Les ténèbres entourant Zeref. La chaleur étouffante. Le cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine devant tant d'horreur. Le sang luisant par terre, éclaboussant légèrement mon visage. La lune cachée par les épais nuages. Les flammes entourant Natsu illuminant le ciel d'une teinte machiavélique. Le cadavre d'un dragon au sol. Les pleurs de rage et de désespoir de Natsu déchirant le silence pesant. Et moi serrant avec force Happy dans mes bras, tremblante et impuissante spectatrice. Les sanglots de Happy mélangés aux miens devant l'atrocité de cette scène._

_Je ne veux plus jamais revivre cet enfer. Je veux chasser cette image d'épouvante de mon esprit, les remplacer par nos jours heureux. Je veux ranimer cette flammèche d'espoir en lui qu'il a perdu. Je veux lui redonner son sourire._

_Si je ne le voyais que comme un ami, je ne ferais que le soutenir dans cette épreuve et tenter de le ramener à une vie normale. Je tenterais d'apaiser son chagrin de toutes les manières possibles et de faire fuir cette tristesse qui ne lui va pas._

_Mais il est bien plus qu'un ami pour moi. Je veux être un pilier sur lequel il peut se reposer sans crainte, où il peut pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps pour évacuer sa détresse qu'il tente de contenir devant nous pour éviter de nous inquiéter. Je ne veux pas de sa compassion. Je veux qu'il ait confiance en moi, qu'il n'hésite pas à se dévoiler ni à briser son masque de force qu'il tente de maintenir devant nous pour garder contenance. Qu'il soit au moins une fois vulnérable devant moi comme je l'ai été plusieurs fois devant lui. Qu'il n'ait pas honte de me faire partager sa douleur car je supporterai tout pour le soulager._

_Je veux tant ramener Natsu à la vie... Mais j'ignore comment le lui dire, comment l'amener à se soulager ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Je ne sais comment aborder le sujet sans risquer le fait qu'il se renferme sur lui-même, le perdant à jamais. Cette incertitude me rend malade et pendant ce temps, ses yeux continuent de me montrer la douleur dans laquelle il est embourbé._

_Maman, que dois-je faire pour le sauver de son cauchemar ? A ma place, tu aurais certainement trouvé une solution pour apaiser sa souffrance, j'en suis sûre. Je me dis que je n'ai qu'à penser comme toi et ça devrait le faire... J'espère..._

_Je t'aime,_

_Lucy_

Déboussolé par ce qu'il venait de lire, Natsu fut secoué lorsque son esprit se reconnecta à la réalité. Ébranlé, il reposa avec hâte la lettre sur le bureau de Lucy, perdu dans ses pensées. S'il se doutait bien de l'inquiétude qu'il causait à ses amis – voir leurs états d'âme sur leurs regards suffisait amplement – il n'aurait jamais songé à la profonde douleur qui lacérait le cœur de sa Lucy. Tant de souffrance, tant de colère dans ces mots qu'elles en étaient palpables rien qu'à sa lecture. Il n'osait vraiment songer à ses états d'esprit : ému, touché, attristé, coupable.

Il n'avait jamais souhaité cela. Il n'avait jamais souhaité que Lucy, comme tous les autres, le voient dans ce tel état de faiblesse qu'il avait déjà subi lorsqu'Igneel avait disparu lorsqu'il était enfant. Mais là, la souffrance était décuplée, plus violente, plus insupportable.

Bien qu'une épine constante était entachée en lui et que la lecture de cette lettre avait ravivée sa douleur, celle-ci était plus apaisée. Était-ce la confiance et la dévotion qu'ils pouvaient percevoir dans les dires de Lucy qui lui firent esquisser un léger sourire attendri ? Il ne saurait vraiment l'expliquer.

Un cliquetis enclenché dans une serrure le tira soudain de ses sombres pensées. Ses sens en alerte, son instinct de conservation lui rappela avec urgence qu'il n'avait pas à lire cette lettre. Se souvenant avec appréhension d'une Lucy en colère qui l'éjecte du haut de la fenêtre, il reposa avec hâte sa lecture. Il eut juste le temps de s'écarter du bureau que Lucy et Happy entrèrent dans l'appartement. À leurs vues, son cœur s'affola de joie de les sentir de nouveau prêt de lui. Un bonheur simple mais si intense de revoir des êtres chers car, même s'il recherchait la solitude pour cacher sa souffrance, il n'était pas fait pour être seul. Être seul ne lui rappelait qu'avec douleur l'abandon d'Igneel, première blessure à jamais ouverte en son cœur.

Mais cette joie fut teintée par la tristesse en se souvenant d'une seule image, une simple image qui augmenta ses remords

_Lucy et Happy, tous deux hébétés d'horreur devant lui. Le sang qui les entoure, qui l'entoure. Leurs visages blêmes et effrayés face à lui. Face à leur ami, ils avaient peur. Peur de cette facette sombre qui s'était révélé devant eux, bestiale et inhumaine. Un autre Natsu qui avait pris possession de leur camarade._

Il grimaça, honteux. Il avait toujours eu conscience de la part animale qui sommeillait en lui, de cet instinct bestial qui s'emparait de lui lorsque ses émotions avaient atteint le point de non-retour. Il acceptait cette soif de sang inexplicable, cette envie de tout détruire, ce déchaînement de colère lorsqu'il était habité par la Dragon Force. Ceci était une part inhérente de lui-même, une composante de sa personnalité qu'il avait toujours côtoyé et qu'il ne songeait même pas à rejeter.

Pourtant, il ne supportait pas ce regard apeuré que ses amis lui avaient lancé. Ces visages blêmes fixés avec appréhension sur lui, tremblant devant cette vision de son côté sombre. Les voir avoir peur de lui le plongeait dans un océan de tourments, si bien qu'il avait honte de leur avoir montré cet aspect peu reluisant de lui. Mais surtout, comment faire comme si de rien n'était après tout ce qui s'était passé ? Comment parvenir à rester naturel alors que ses meilleurs amis avaient découvert ce côté sombre qu'ils avaient toujours deviné mais jamais réellement vu ?

Plongé dans ses souvenirs tortueux, il sursauta lorsqu'il croisa leurs regards fatigués et hébétés. Une seconde de flottement passa, où chacun se jaugea, croyant à une hallucination. Un contact irréel.

Avant l'explosion d'une boule de poils bleue, se jetant dans les bras de Natsu en pleurant :

« Natsu ! »

Surpris par ses pleurs virulents de soulagement, il n'eut le temps de se remettre de sa stupeur que Lucy soupira en lui reprochant, la voix vibrante d'émotion et de colère contenue :

« Arrête de nous faire peur, espèce d'idiot !

– Vous faire peur ? » Demanda Natsu en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

Sa meilleure amie s'empressa alors de lui expliquer leurs recherches à travers toute la ville pour le retrouver, craignant qu'il ne lui soit arrivé malheur. Au fil de son explication teintée de reproche et de soulagement, le cœur de Natsu se serra de culpabilité. Il se maudit de nouveau lui-même, le faisant grincer des dents. Voilà qu'il inquiétait encore ses amis ! Les pleurs de Happy serré avec force contre son cou lui retourna l'estomac, si bien qu'il posa une main avec tendresse sur ses oreilles baissées, lui adressant un geste d'apaisement qu'il lui faisait souvent. Pourtant, cette attention lui paraissait en cet instant si fausse. En effet, comment le rassurer alors qu'il était lui-même plongé dans des tourments insondables ? Comment lui procurer de l'espoir quand il en était dépourvu ?

Pourtant, il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter davantage. Il ne voulait pas leur donner de nouvelles frayeurs. Il les avait suffisamment effrayé comme cela, pas besoin d'accentuer cette tension incongrue entre eux. Déterminé à ne pas les encombrer de ses problèmes, Natsu esquissa un sourire qu'il espérait rassurant à Happy puis à Lucy :

« Vous inquiétez pas, je ne recommencerai pas. »

Ces mots illuminèrent le visage du petit Exceed qui s'écarta, les yeux pétillants de bonheur. Si Natsu le lui promettait, il le croyait. Le spectre de la solitude s'estompa, ramenant avec lui la simple joie d'avoir son meilleur ami auprès de lui. Il s'empressa alors de changer de sujet, heureux de l'avoir retrouvé. Happy était en effet persuadé que ressasser le passé n'enfoncerait que davantage son ami. Alors il mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas lui rappeler l'horreur de cette nuit cauchemardesque, préférant lui changer les idées comme lui seul savait le faire.

Cette simplicité d'esprit arracha un faible sourire à Natsu, même s'il n'arrivait pas à partager l'enthousiasme de son partenaire. Bien que la joie de Happy n'arrivait pas à estomper les sombres sentiments de Natsu, elle avait le bénéfice de détendre l'atmosphère et de briser la tension. Il ne pouvait qu'apprécier cette attention de son ami Exceed qui arrivait un peu à l'extirper de ses remords et de sa souffrance.

Pourtant, si Happy avait retrouvé la joie qui le caractérisait – la présence de son ami l'aidant beaucoup – Lucy était plus sceptique. Elle posa son regard inquiet sur Natsu, qui discutait de nouveau avec Happy. Le sourire qu'il adressait à son ami Exceed lui paraissait si faux, si dénué de lumière. Elle ne parvenait pas à se sentir confiante et apaisée. Au contraire, ce sourire l'inquiétait davantage, tel un voile d'illusions. Et lorsqu'il lui adressa un regard fugace, ses doutes se confirmèrent.

Des yeux prêts à pleurer, cachés derrière un sourire de façade.

Une souffrance à la limite de l'implosion.

Un cœur qui souffre.

Et elle qui ne pouvait que le regarder en train de cacher ses états d'âme, pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent.

Sauf que le mal était fait. Lucy n'avait jamais été aussi anxieuse de sa vie car, à travers ce rapide regard, elle avait vu toute sa détresse et son silencieux appel au secours.

Et elle ne pouvait que le regarder en train de faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si rien n'avait changé. Car il ne voulait plus inquiéter Happy, ni même elle.

Et cela lui fit serrer sa mâchoire de frustration. Pourtant, malgré l'envie de lui dévoiler toute sa colère, tout son désespoir de le voir se détruire, elle ne fit rien. Si jamais elle précipitait trop les événements, elle le perdrait à jamais, elle en était convaincue. Alors Lucy se força à rester patiente et à continuer ce simulacre de quotidien.

En temps voulu, lorsqu'ils seront seuls – car Natsu allait certainement squatter chez elle cette nuit vu comment c'était parti – elle réussira à exorciser cette douleur et ce désespoir qu'elle avait aperçu avec violence cette soirée-là.

Lorsqu'il avait perdu Igneel sous ses yeux.


	2. Chapitre Deux

Hellow =)

Et voici la suite de ce Three-Shot, où je fais souffrir encore Natsu et Lucy (faut croire que c'est mon sport favori en ce moment ~ *sbaf*). Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et qui me laissent des commentaires, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment ça me donne la pêche ! :D

En ce qui concerne mon inspiration, je n'ai pas du tout pensé à Ace en fait... Mais mon cerveau a dû sans doute faire le raccourci, comme il sait si bien le faire *sbaf* (dans _Promesse_ par exemple, on m'a fait remarquer que la scène ressemblait au mariage de Will et Elizabeth dans _Pirates des Caraïbes 3_ alors qu'à l'écriture, je n'y avais pas songé un seul instant ^^")

Musique d'inspiration pour ce chapitre : _The Gael - The Last of The Mohicans OST_

Brefouille, bonne lecture !

* * *

Non, pas ça.

Surtout pas ça.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se réveiller ? Pourquoi ce souvenir revenait-il le torturer ?

Il n'arrivait pas à se soustraire de l'attraction morbide de cette scène sortie de l'enfer. Il ne pouvait que rester impuissant devant ce cauchemar passé et supporter ce qui allait suivre, bien qu'il savait avec horreur la suite de l'histoire.

_Je ne peux pas retenir mes tremblements d'effroi. Je ne peux pas retenir les larmes qui me brouillent la vue et les sanglots qui étreignent ma gorge. Je regarde avec horreur sa large entaille portée sur sa nuque, où luit une large couche de sang. Son sang vermeille qui s'écoule lentement, sournoisement, qui me nargue, qui me tétanise. Ne tenant plus, mes mains entrent prestement en contact avec ce liquide chaud qui me rebute, qui m'écœure. Mais je m'en fiche. Je compresse du plus fort que je peux. Je veux enrayer cette blessure. _

_Je sens Lucy qui court vers moi, Happy à ses côtés. Ils se tiennent de l'autre côté du museau de mon père mais je ne les vois pas. Je ne vois que cette entaille et ce sang qui s'écoule trop vite sur mes doigts, trop abondamment. Je fais enflammer mes mains pour stopper l'hémorragie. J'ignore son grognement de protestation qui me semble faible, si faible..._

_« Natsu, il... Il est trop tard. »_

_Je ne l'écoute pas. Je ne veux pas l'écouter. Il suffit juste que j'arrête cette hémorragie, il pourra se relever, il pourra combattre avec moi de nouveau. Et on pourra être ensemble comme avant une fois que ce sera fini. On pourra..._

_« Fils. Écoute-moi. »_

_Son ton autoritaire me coupe sur place. Son grondement sourd me fait arrêter, trop surpris par ce qu'il vient de m'ordonner. Jamais il n'a employé ce ton sévère avec moi. Jamais. Je m'arrache à la vision de l'entaille pour me poser sur ses pupilles qui ont perdu son éclat, qui semblent sur le point de flancher. Non, je ne veux pas m'y résoudre. Il doit sans doute être fatigué, juste ça. J'essaie de me convaincre, j'essaie tant..._

_« Natsu, il y a des choses qui arrivent dans la vie auxquelles on ne peut rien._

– _Dis pas ça, on dirait que tu prépares ton discours de fin._

– _C'est plutôt le cas actuellement..._

– _Dis pas ça ! »_

_Ma voix se hausse bien malgré moi. Je rejette ce qu'il vient de me dire. Je ne veux pas voir ce qui s'impose pourtant sous mes yeux avec horreur. Il suffit que je me concentre encore sur cette entaille, il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'enrayer tout ce sang ! Un éclair de lucidité me prend en voyant Lucy épeurée, le visage en larmes. Désespéré, je lui crie :_

_« Lucy, tu dois bien avoir un esprit médecin non ?!_

– _Natsu... C'est... C'est trop tard. »_

_Mon souffle se coupe. L'horreur s'empare de moi. J'ai froid. J'ai chaud. Mon cœur s'emballe de frayeur. Je tremble. Ma mâchoire se crispe. Mon corps tremble. J'ai si peur. _

_Je lui en veux. J'en veux à Happy qui fond en larmes. Comment peut-elle abandonner maintenant ? Comment mon père peut abandonner ? Il reste encore de l'espoir ! J'y crois encore, j'y crois..._

_Pourtant, plus je les regarde, moins j'y crois. Plus j'ai peur. Plus le vide s'installe en moi. Plus le désespoir s'ancre dans mon cœur. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer, j'ai si chaud..._

_« Natsu. »_

_Sa voix me ramène à la réalité. Je ne vois plus que mon père qui lutte pour me dire ses derniers mots. Non, ça ne sera pas ses derniers mots ! On a tant de choses à se raconter, tant d'années à rattraper que ça ne peut pas se terminer maintenant ! _

_Pourtant, je n'arrive plus à y croire. Ces espoirs sonnent faux à mes oreilles. Je perds pied dans ma détresse. Cette détresse qui m'avait hantée comme le jour où il m'avait quitté. Cette détresse d'enfant perdu sans son père, privé d'amour, privé de joie. Je n'arrive plus à parler tellement ma gorge se noue de douleur. Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure étranglé lorsque je veux lui parler :_

_« Oui... ? »_

_Sa voix n'est plus qu'un souffle mais ses mots vibrants d'émotions :_

_« Vis. Aime. Sois fier d'être un Dragon Slayer comme je suis fier de toi. »_

_Mon visage se décompose. Je ne peux pas retenir mes larmes de tristesse et de douleur devant tout cet amour et cette tendresse qui m'avaient tant manqué. Je m'imprègne de ces mots, me les ressasse tout en les réfutant. Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient ses derniers. Je veux qu'il reste avec moi !_

_« Igneel... » Murmure Lucy, la voix tremblante, coupée par ses sanglots._

_Mon père pose ses prunelles sur elle en lui murmurant une seule requête qui me retourne l'estomac, qui me fait prendre conscience de l'inévitable :_

_« Fille des étoiles, Exceed... Prenez soin de lui. »_

_Je vois Lucy hocher instinctivement la tête, imitée par Happy, malgré leurs sanglots. Comme s'ils prenaient une décision irrévocable, un engagement à vie de ne pas me laisser seul comme j'avais pu l'être la première fois. Je veux protester qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de promettre cela car il ne partira pas cette fois. Je veux crier ma rage, ma fureur mais je n'y arrive pas. Mes mots meurent dans ma gorge. Je me consume. _

_Soudain, ses paupières se referment. Sa gueule s'abat légèrement au sol. Ses muscles se détendent tandis qu'il expire. Je n'entends plus son souffle chaud, je ne perçois plus sa respiration qui savait me bercer les soirées d'été. Je n'entends plus son cœur battre. Je n'entends plus rien !_

_Je ne veux pas y croire. Je suis sonné. Il me fait une blague, c'est ça. Ça ne peut être que ça. _

_« Igneel... Igneel ! »_

_Je le secoue, j'espère le réveiller. Mais il ne se réveille pas. Je commence à désespérer. La vision de mes mains imprégnées de son sang m'écœure, me donne envie de vomir. Je ne sens plus mon cœur battre, mon sang se glace tandis que ces mots s'incrustent dans mon esprit._

_Il est..._

Natsu se secoua dans son sommeil, tentant d'éloigner ce souvenir, ce mot qui le fait sombrer dans la détresse la plus noire, dans les abysses les plus glaciales. Pourtant, ce mot lui gicla à la figure, élargissant encore plus l'entaille de son cœur.

_Il est mort. _

Que ça s'arrête.

Il ne voulait que cela.

Il ne désirait qu'une chose : ne plus revoir ces maudites images, qu'elles s'enlèvent de son crâne, qu'elles arrêtent de le tourmenter. Pourtant, il ne contrôlait plus la détresse qui l'envahissait, lui déchirant son cœur.

_Mort, disparu, envolé ! Perdu à jamais. Loin de lui. L'espoir de le revoir m'est arraché, le cauchemar m'envahit, me fait transpirer, me fait trembler de froid._

_« Papa ! »_

_Je ne m'entends pas crier ma détresse, mon désespoir. Je me sens pleurer, frapper le sol avec violence. Je sens que des flammes s'échappent de mon corps avec fureur, avec violence. Comme pour exorciser cette douleur qui me tiraille tandis que la réalité me fusille. Je ne le reverrai plus jamais ! Je ne sentirai plus jamais son odeur rassurante. Je n'entendrai plus jamais sa voix rocailleuse pleine de sagesse. Je ne pourrai plus jamais saliver ses flammes... Je sens mon cœur s'arracher de ma poitrine. Je hurle. Je crie. Je pleure. Et mes flammes s'envolent vers le ciel._

_Tout se brouille autour de moi. Je ne perçois plus rien. Tout est opaque. Tout me parvient décousu, déconnecté. La pesanteur des ténèbres, les pleurs de Lucy, les sanglots de Happy, la chaleur de mes flammes, l'odeur métallique du sang. Je ne ressens que cette douleur insupportable de la solitude, de ce cœur arraché qui me coupe le souffle, qui m'écrase. _

Il porta une main à sa gorge suffocante, tandis que venaient se réveiller en son esprit les émotions qu'il refoulait avec violence à longueur de journée. Son pouls s'accéléra brutalement alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans ses souvenirs.

_Pourtant, une phrase me ramène à la réalité. Un son qui massacre mes tympans, qui me le rend insupportable à mes oreilles. Des mots qui font tressaillir mon cœur souffrant :_

_« C'est ainsi que cela doit se terminer, Natsu. La mort va nous délivrer, autant qu'elle va délivrer la constellationniste. »_

_Mes yeux recouvrent la vue. Je ressens la peur de Lucy qui me tiraille, qui me détruit. Ces simples mots alimentent ma peur, décuplent ma détresse. Zeref voulait lui faire connaître le même sort ? Il voulait tuer aussi Lucy ?! M'enlever mon père ne lui avait pas suffi ? Détruire mon monde, détruire Yukino, détruire ma ville, détruire notre guilde ne lui avaient pas suffi ?!_

_Un déclic. Une impulsion. _

_Rage. Colère. Frustration. Douleur._

Cette haine encore vivace dans son âme, tourbillon de sensations le perdant davantage en lui-même.

_Alors c'est cela, la véritable haine. Toutes les haines que j'ai déjà senti auparavant me paraissent si futiles, si faibles face à cette fureur qui jaillit à la vue de ce type. _

_Mon âme crie vengeance, me susurre vicieusement d'en finir. _

_Je succombe à ces sentiments. Je me relève. Je m'abandonne à cette rage qui bouillonne, qui implose en moi. Je lui fais face. Mes sentiments explosent. _

Il tentait de repousser ce déferlement de fureur qui s'incrustait en lui, mortuaire rappel de la haine ressentie à ce moment. Mais elle se faisait plus pressante, plus violente. Plus sanglante.

_Je ne suis plus guidé par la colère. _

_Je suis la colère._

Au prix d'un ultime effort pour repousser cette scène apocalyptique, Natsu finit par se réveiller en sursaut. Hébété, il resta figé tout en dévisageant les lieux où il se trouvait. Une chambre plongée dans l'aura rassurante de la nuit, éclairée par un faible rayon de lune, où les contours de sa silhouette étaient faiblement dessinés au sol. La brise fraîche qui provenait de l'extérieur par la fenêtre ouverte rafraîchissait sa peau brûlante, l'amenant à s'apaiser davantage. Ce calme apparent était si différent de sa tempête intérieure qu'il en resta sonné quelques instants.

S'émancipant enfin de ce cauchemar, il ferma les yeux et se força à ralentir sa respiration haletante alors que la sueur le collait aux draps. Il tenta de vider son esprit, se focalisant sur la respiration de Happy et de Lucy, si douces. Leurs souffles apaisés étaient si mélodieux, si calmes qu'il se cala sur leurs respirations, une vague d'apaisement soulageant son affolement.

Cette sensation de moiteur et de froid en lui lui donnaient le vertige, le mettant mal à l'aise. Il avait horreur de se sentir aussi vulnérable, aussi mis à vif. Il était tellement ébranlé par la force de ses cauchemars qu'il en tremblait de frayeur. Lui qui n'avait jamais autant connu le désespoir et la peur n'était plus habité que par ces émotions depuis ce funeste jour. Elles étaient si présentes en lui qu'il se sentait embourbé, comme s'il étouffait.

Il désespérait de sortir de ce cercle vicieux – bien qu'il désirait sincèrement continuer son chemin. Pourtant, ce souvenir était un blocage. Comment pouvait-il continuer à être heureux alors que la vie lui avait arrachée celui auquel il était le plus attaché ? Comment accorder de valeur à l'existence alors qu'on l'avait dépossédé de son précieux père ?

Natsu était tellement perdu dans ses songes qu'il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un froissement de draps, une respiration plus heurtée à sa gauche. Inquiet, il se retourna pour apercevoir Lucy réveillée en train de s'asseoir à ses côtés, la main levée vers lui comme pour se poser sur son épaule, le fixant de ses yeux où perlait une lueur douloureuse.

Il plongea dans son regard, ne pouvant plus s'enlever de ses yeux magnétiques. Il désirait tant s'y perdre, oublier ses tourments et espérer retrouver cette joie de vivre que Lucy voulait lui insuffler de nouveau. Il l'avait suffisamment inquiété comme cela, il ne voulait pas que cela continue. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à esquisser le moindre sourire pour la rassurer, pour lui avouer qu'il ne s'agissait qu'un simple rêve, qu'elle n'avait qu'à se coucher de nouveau.

Il n'arrivait plus à cacher ses tourments. Pas à elle.

Figée, Lucy ne songea même pas un seul instant à briser ce silence qui s'installait. Un seul regard suffisait à le comprendre, à entendre sa détresse. Dès lors qu'elle avait été réveillée par son sursaut, la constellationniste avait su instinctivement quel était l'objet de son trouble. Ce constat l'attristait, se rendant compte qu'il en faisait des cauchemars – et ce ne devait certainement pas être la première fois. Un cauchemar continu qui consumait son meilleur ami à petit feu. En le voyant face à elle aussi vulnérable, où il ne se cachait plus derrière des sourires, cette image lui devenait encore insoutenable. Pourtant, elle se força à prolonger ce regard, comme lui prouver qu'elle était là, prête à le soutenir. Cette volonté de devenir son pilier lui permettait d'apaiser ce pincement au cœur face à ce Natsu meurtri qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, qui était l'antithèse même de celui qu'elle avait toujours connu et qu'elle s'acharnait à retrouver à tout prix.

Tous deux restèrent figés, se perdant dans le regard de l'autre, espérant trouver une solution muette à cet engrenage sans fin, à cette douleur latente. Ne tenant plus, Lucy murmura faiblement :

« Natsu... »

Elle esquissa un timide mouvement d'approche avant de s'arrêter, n'osant continuer. Ce geste avait été si faible mais si distinct pour les yeux reptiliens du Dragon Slayer, dont les sens développés lui permettaient de percevoir les plus infimes mouvements. Ce geste anima son cœur meurtri, provoquant en lui une déchirure.

Une illumination, une envie de tout laisser s'écouler.

Les mots écrits par Lucy revinrent alors à sa mémoire, se superposant à la jeune femme qui lui faisait face :

_Si je ne le voyais que comme un ami, je ne ferais que le soutenir dans cette épreuve et tenter de le ramener à une vie normale. Je tenterais d'apaiser son chagrin de toutes les manières possibles et de faire fuir cette tristesse qui ne lui va pas._

_Mais il est bien plus qu'un ami pour moi._

_**Mais il est bien plus qu'un ami pour moi.**_

Ces derniers mots dansèrent dans son esprit, plus doux et plus violents que jamais. Ces simples mots allumèrent en lui une lueur, lui faisant apparaître l'évidence même de ces mots. Ils étaient bien plus que des amis. Dès le moment où il avait croisé son regard, cette conviction s'était incrustée en son âme et n'avait fait que s'amplifier depuis, prenant possession de tout son être.

Confiance, affection, tendresse.

Lui arracher Lucy était lui arracher son cœur. La voix de Zeref, dénuée d'émotion, vibra de nouveau en lui, lui donnant des frissons d'épouvante. Mais cette vision de l'Enfer n'était rien comparé au coup de poignard qui lacérait sa gorge en dévisageant Lucy, déchirée. Car oui, il ressentait sa tristesse, son impuissance. Toute sa rage contre ce maudit coup du sort qui déformait son si beau visage qui ne devrait être illuminé que par des sourires.

La culpabilité née après la lecture de la lettre resurgit, plus violemment que jamais. Comment avait-il être aussi aveugle, aussi englué dans ses tourments qu'il n'en avait pas remarqué la douleur de sa partenaire ? Cette douleur qui le transperçait de toutes parts, aussi tortueuse que tous les maux subis. Tout lui apparut si limpide qu'il se maudit lui-même de sa mauvaise clairvoyance.

Soudain, la lassitude le prit. Il ne voulait plus s'évertuer à cacher ses tourments. Il voulait juste laisser exploser sa douleur, sa culpabilité, ses regrets, son chagrin. Cette lassitude lui fit relâcher ses muscles, tandis qu'il sentait ses larmes embrumer sa vue et que sa mâchoire se crisper. Cette tristesse lui donnait un sentiment de vide si effrayant, si douloureux qu'il songeait à se retenir. Mais il désirait tellement se soulager, ôter ce fardeau pour continuer d'avancer qu'il continua.

Il commit cependant l'erreur de regarder Lucy, dont ses yeux brillaient de tristesse, sa main droite posée sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots. Cette vue le meurtrit davantage mais eut l'effet d'un déclic dans son esprit. Une peur sournoise qui accélérait vivement son cœur à en perdre la raison. Cette frayeur d'être abandonné par elle.

_« La mort va nous délivrer, autant qu'elle va délivrer la constellationniste. »_

Cette phrase. Cette horrible phrase qu'il voudrait savoir sorti uniquement d'un simple cauchemar mais qu'il savait vraie. Ces sons mis les uns à la suite des autres qui créent une phrase insupportable, défiant toutes les lois de la raison pour le torturer inlassablement. Les mots à l'origine du chaos, ces mots qui ont été le point de non-retour, qui ont lâché la bête cachée en lui. Le dragon de feu a pulsé dans sa poitrine, a jailli dans ses flammes. Cette haine viscérale qui avait si salvatrice. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi dragon qu'à ce moment-là.

Car au moment où il avait craqué, où il était devenu colère, il avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même. Enchaînant coup sur coup, ne ressentant ni fatigue ni douleur, il s'était acharné jusqu'à l'overdose. La puissance de la haine était si délectable, si venimeuse, si irrésistible qu'il en était devenu ivre. Ivre de vengeance, ivre de colère.

Et le sang qui gouttait, qui giclait, jusqu'à rendre Zeref méconnaissable. L'éradiquer, l'annihiler, le détruire comme il l'avait détruit lui. Briser ses os, le défigurer jusqu'au sang.

Mais après ce carnage, la réalité l'avait frappé de plein fouet. La délivrance qu'il avait ressenti n'était plus que chimère lorsqu'il vit tout ce sang sur ses mains, l'odeur repoussante de la mort autour de lui et la vision de Lucy et de Happy blêmes et figés dans toute cette horreur, ne pouvant détacher leurs yeux meurtris de lui.

_« La mort va nous délivrer, autant qu'elle va délivrer la constellationniste. »_

Pour certains, cette phrase n'était rien de plus qu'une énième menace. Mais pour Natsu, elle lui rappelait l'expression de terreur collé sur le visage perdu et ensanglantée de sa Luce. Cette vision lui faisait l'effet d'une douche froide car il savait à ce moment-là qu'elle avait eu peur de lui. Même si elle ne lui avouerait jamais, Natsu avait ressenti son effroi et la lettre lui avait confirmé ses doutes. Elle avait eu peur qu'il ne devienne réellement un monstre.

Certes, il avait toujours eu conscience de cet instinct bestial, comme si une personne étrangère était incrustée dans sa chair et menaçait à tout moment de resurgir. Il l'acceptait car il s'agissait d'un instinct qu'il ne pouvait réprimer, qui était partie intégrante de lui-même. Cette force de dragon, cette soif de sang qui était alimentée par ses sentiments. Mi-homme, mi-animal, voilà ce qu'il était réellement. Un Dragon Slayer.

Mais jamais il n'avait souhaité lire la peur dans les yeux de ses meilleurs amis à sa vue, le dévisageant comme un autre Natsu. Un Natsu étranger, qui était devenu animal.

Comment pouvait-il faire comme si de rien ne s'était passé ? Comment continuer à partager des aventures de manière insouciante avec Lucy et Happy alors qu'ils l'avaient vu aussi inhumain ? Comment espérer rester lui-même au sein de la guilde alors que tous ses amis avaient connaissance de sa part sombre qui reflétait toute sa souffrance ?

Happé dans son tourment intérieur, tiraillé par la vision d'une Lucy attristée, il serra instinctivement son écharpe pour chercher une quelconque chaleur. La tiédeur des écailles d'Igneel lui manquait tellement. Il se remémora avec douleur que les étreintes partagées avec son père avait une saveur particulière. Il sentait encore l'odeur rassurante du ventre moelleux de son père l'enivrer d'une agréable douceur. Il entendait encore son pouls mélodieux lui accorder une symphonie qui l'apaisait aussitôt. Il ressentait encore la bulle qui l'englobait, lui faisant ôter tous ses doutes et ses chagrins d'enfants.

Cependant, il ne s'agissait plus que de souvenirs. Des sensations émiettés par le temps, ne lui laissant qu'une mélancolie, une sensation fugace de plénitude qu'il ne ressentira plus jamais.

Pourtant, il désirait plus que jamais cette chaleur. Il voulait tant la retrouver en cette froide écharpe, retrouver ce réconfort qui savait réparer son cœur meurtri d'enfant. Mais ce désir lui semblait vain, si vide, si désespéré qu'il était coincé dans sa propre souffrance. Il voudrait hurler son chagrin, exploser, crier, pleurer, laisser échapper sa détresse mais il n'y arrivait pas. Car tous ses remords et ses pleurs ne faisaient qu'accentuer son désarroi sans le calmer.

Perdu dans ses émotions, il ne vit pas le geste arriver.

Il ne put que sentir avec surprise Lucy entourer son visage de ses délicates mains avant de l'attirer contre elle, le posant au creux de son cou. Ce geste maternel que Lucy ne supportait plus de réprimer à la vue de son ami détruit.

Bien qu'elle ne soit pas dans sa tête, elle pouvait imaginer qu'avec douleur et peine ses remords, ses peurs, sa détresse, sa rage. Ce visage d'habitude souriant déformé, brisé par ses larmes, prêt à craquer à tout moment lui devenait insupportable. Le contact avec son torse gelé la fit frissonner, accentuant son chagrin. Toute chaleur de son corps s'était évaporée, comme si la Mort avait déjà déposé son baiser glacial sur Natsu. Le brasier qui l'animait s'était éteint, vidé. Face à ce cadavre, Lucy ne tenait plus. Elle ne pouvait plus se contenter de le regarder dépérir sans rien faire. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était réchauffer son âme, rallumer la flammèche de joie en lui.

Elle le suppliait silencieusement de craquer, de laisser s'échapper sa détresse. Que ses bras soient son exutoire, que sa présence soit un baume. Lucy ne laisserait jamais Natsu aux mains de la Faucheuse. Elle voulait lui montrer la chaleur de la vie à travers son étreinte, lui ôter tout ce qui lui détruisait. Qu'il se sente épaulé, soutenu. Qu'il ne sente pas isolé.

Ébranlé par ce contact soudain, Natsu écarquilla les yeux avant de les refermer aussitôt, se laissant happer par toutes les douces sensations qui l'envahirent et qu'il aurait cru ne jamais ressentir de nouveau. L'amour l'enveloppait de ses tendres bras, apportant en son sein une chaleur inconnue. Elle n'était pas aussi brûlante que celle d'Igneel, elle était _différente_. Une odeur florale qui lui faisait perdre la tête, un pouls qui tambourinait à la vitesse de la vie. Une peau qui se frottait contre son nez gelé, mélange subtil de vanille et de sueur délicate. Et ses mains qui s'étaient glissées avec fermeté sur sa nuque pour l'attirer davantage, lui arrachant des frissons. Son visage brûlait là où elle avait posé ses mains, telles des allumettes prêtes à relancer un feu éteint.

Cette douce étreinte qui réchauffait son cœur.

Le déclic tant souhaité.

Ses peurs s'écoulent tel un flot inépuisable. Ses craintes qui l'étouffent et qui jaillissent.

Sans contrôle. Sans retenue.

Instinctivement, dans un geste désespéré, il enserra le corps de Lucy contre le sien, ses bras musclés enserrant fermement sa taille à lui en couper le souffle. Il ne voulait pas la laisser s'échapper, ne pas l'offrir à ce Destin qui lui avait déjà tant pris. Il voulait tant la protéger de la Faucheuse, se délecter de son sourire, entendre son rire cristallin, savourer la douceur de sa peau, sentir son souffle chaud et écouter les palpitations mélodieuses de son cœur.

Ce désir viscéral de la savoir près d'elle se ralluma, brasier prêt à le consumer tout entier. Il avait tout simplement peur de la perdre, tout comme il avait perdu Igneel. Il avait si peur... Peur de la perdre, peur de perdre Happy, peur de perdre ses amis.

Peur de tout perdre.

Doucement, ses larmes perlèrent et s'écoulèrent, trop longtemps contenues face à elle. Pourtant, ces pleurs n'avaient pas la même saveur que les autres fois où il pleurait seul. Il avait la sensation de se libérer d'un poids trop longtemps subi, d'une épine qui lacérait son cœur. La sentir dans ses bras était si apaisant, si rassurant qu'il enfouit son visage dans son cou, tandis que sa peau émit quelques frissons lorsqu'il sentit les frêles bras de Lucy répondre à son étreinte, ses mains s'accrochant désespérément à sa tignasse rose.

La jeune femme n'avait pu résister à cette étreinte qui reflétait toute sa douleur, toutes ses peurs. Nul besoin de mots pour comprendre le langage du cœur et du corps. Les tremblements de Natsu et ses sanglots qui gouttaient le long de sa nuque la submergèrent à son tour qu'elle se sentit craquer. Toutes les angoisses de ces derniers jours, toute la rage et toute la peine s'évacuèrent en même temps. Cette étreinte si brute avait une saveur sauvage, acharnée. Tous deux évacuaient leurs chagrins, laissant place à un intense soulagement procuré par la présence de l'autre. Leurs muscles se relâchèrent, leurs respirations se calmèrent tandis qu'ils reprenaient confiance en l'avenir. Ce soulagement les prit tout entier, comme si le poids du monde avait quitté leurs épaules. Ils se confiaient leurs souffrances, partageant en un instant le froid qui les habitait.

Natsu retrouvait enfin un peu de chaleur en ses bras, un peu de douceur, un peu d'amour. Le lien qui l'unissait à elle lui paraissait en cet instant si beau, si intense qu'il ne songeait même pas à le briser. Il ne voulait pas affronter de nouveau ce monde froid et terne, il avait trouvé son soleil auprès d'elle. Son parfum floral et fruité, qui lui faisant oublier toutes ses peines, l'enivrait tellement qu'il la huma jusqu'à l'ivresse. Il sentit le visage de Lucy se nicher au creux de son cou, comme pour s'abriter des menaces qui pesaient sur eux.

Ils restèrent enlacés pendant de nombreuses minutes, les yeux fermés, ne prenant pas conscience du temps qui s'écoulait. Ils étaient hors du temps, hors de l'espace, hors du monde. Il ne restait plus qu'eux deux, unis dans un réconfort mutuel.

Pourtant, ce fut à regret qu'il sentit Lucy se dégager doucement de lui. Effaré à l'idée qu'elle ne parte – une peur irrationnelle mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler, pas maintenant – il la garda prisonnière en ses bras. Il ne voulait pas qu'il l'abandonne. Il ne voulait plus ressentir ce froid qui l'horrifiait, cette détresse qui l'étouffait, cette souffrance qui le lacérait. Natsu venait à peine de ressentir un peu d'amour en ses bras qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser s'échapper. Il s'entendit lui murmurer cette supplique assez maladroitement :

« Luce... Pars pas. »

Surprise par son geste possessif, Lucy esquissa un léger sourire attendri à travers ses joues mouillées avant de répondre de nouveau à son étreinte :

« Je ne compte pas t'abandonner. »

Ces mots vibrants d'amour étaient si sincères et si dévoués que Natsu se sentit instantanément soulagé. Sa respiration lui parut moins enclavée, plus libératrice.

Cette promesse tacite résonnait en leurs âmes avec force, liés désormais par un nouveau fil qui surpassait les précédents. Bien plus important que ces liens d'amitié, de confiance, de membres d'une même guilde, de partenaires, de meilleurs amis, de frère et sœur de cœur qui les unissaient.

Un lien d'avenir qui se dessinait devant eux, sans frontières pour les retenir. Si les malheurs s'abattaient sur eux, la présence réconfortante de l'autre saurait adoucir ce triste tableau. Si la colère détruira l'un, l'autre saura la tempérer. Si l'un sombrera dans les ténèbres, l'autre le ramènera vers la lumière.

Emportés dans cet élan de tendresse où ils trouvaient un peu de réconfort, où ils se protégeaient du monde cruel, ils s'allongèrent, rattrapés par le sommeil. En sombrant dans une nuit de songes, ils restèrent enlacés, leurs visages apaisés où s'estompaient leurs larmes.

* * *

Voilà voilou, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions :)

Bisous et à bientôt pour le dernier chapitre !


	3. Chapitre Trois

Hellow =)

Voici le dernier chapitre de ce Three-Shot ! Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont lu et tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, vous êtes tous adorables ! =D

Et comme tu l'as dit **blackangefor**, je laisse toujours une part de mystère car je ne veux pas dénaturer l'œuvre originale. Les UA ne sont pas ce que je préfère car l'univers du manga est tellement riche en lui-même (pas autant que OP mais quand même ^^) que je n'ai pas envie de partir dans des délires. En fait, quand j'imagine une histoire, je me demande toujours si elle peut faire partie en quelque sorte de l'histoire ^^

J'espère que ce dernier chapitre comblera vos attentes !

Musique d'inspiration : _Nakama Tachi _- Fairy Tail OST

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il était indéniable que Magnolia était une ville où il faisait bon vivre. Même en ruines, même si les chantiers se succédaient les uns aux autres, cette cité conservait un doux charme qui apaisait les esprits et réchauffait les cœurs. Mais, pour la première fois depuis ce terrible drame, Lucy ressentait de nouveau cet aspect chaleureux qui lui avait tant manqué et qui lui permettait de respirer à nouveau.

Bien que la nuit fut éprouvante, elle fut également salvatrice et libératrice. Le visage apaisé de Natsu endormi dans ses bras était le spectacle le plus beau et le plus adorable qu'elle avait vu dans toute sa vie. Certes, ses blessures ne se refermeraient probablement jamais.

Pourtant, à la suite de cette nuit, la jeune femme était sûre et certaine qu'un poids avait quitté ses épaules. Le fait d'avoir partagé sa souffrance avec son amie avait réchauffé son âme, elle en était convaincue. Bien que le chemin soit ardu, Lucy savait désormais que Natsu s'était pleinement confié à elle pour le ramener doucement à goûter aux plaisirs de la vie. Cette marque indéfectible de confiance la rassérénait et l'émouvait à la fois. Elle ne pouvait d'ailleurs cacher son bonheur, marqué par son visage radieux.

Parti à la guilde avec Happy pendant qu'elle se préparait, Lucy ne savait pas vraiment comment Natsu avait réagi face à ses amis. Bien qu'elle appréhende l'état d'esprit du Dragon Slayer, elle ne s'en inquiétait pas réellement. Après tout, Happy était à ses côtés pour l'accompagner dans son chemin de reconstruction. Tout comme sa guilde qui se dressait devant elle recouverte d'échafaudages, des pierres étaient posées à nouveau, des murs étaient de nouveau rebâtis.

Les quêtes étaient actuellement remplacées par des demandes d'aides qui affluaient à travers le royaume. Les mages étaient fortement demandés car leurs magies permettaient d'accélérer les travaux. Ceci expliquait pourquoi le bâtiment qui se dressait devant elle n'était guère entouré – hormis quelques mages qui s'affairaient autour de Lucy pour réparer la guilde. Bien que les bagarres intempestives et les fêtes étaient encore présentes, la joie ne serait complète que lorsque tout sera pleinement construit. Le monde avait besoin d'eux. L'heure de savourer pleinement cette vie offerte viendrait après avoir offert à l'humanité un nouveau visage.

La constellationniste était d'ailleurs une des rares à être restée sur Magnolia, notamment pour rester à proximité de Natsu qui n'avait pas le cœur à voyager. Mais, aux vues des événements de la veille, elle était désormais tentée de lui proposer une aide dans une autre ville. Qui sait, changer de paysage l'aiderait peut-être à s'aérer l'esprit.

Convaincue du bien fondé de son idée, Lucy pénétra dans le large hall où les poutres en bois étaient en train d'être posées. Une odeur de copeaux de bois mélangée à du béton se distillait dans l'air, reflet des bruits assourdissants de travaux qui assaillaient ses tympans. Le plafond était parsemé de trous recouverts par des bâches. Des tables de fortune étaient disposées sur toute la pièce, où étaient installés quelques-uns de ses amis qui discutaient ensemble avant de partir travailler. Le cœur de Lucy bondit de joie en distinguant la silhouette familière d'Erza en train de manger son fraisier en tenue de meneuse de chantier, à côté de la jeune Wendy qui buvait un jus d'orange pour reprendre des forces avant de soigner à nouveau des blessés. À côté d'eux, Charuru acceptait de bonne grâce un poisson offert avec amour par Happy – poisson que Lucy était persuadée qu'il lui avait piqué dans son congélateur. Et en bout de salle, derrière le bar de fortune s'affairait Mirajane, préparant des boissons.

Mais Lucy ne fit pas attention à tous ces détails car son regard se focalisa sur une seule personne, lui ôtant toute pensée rationnelle. Figée, elle contemplait avec incrédulité la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Natsu et Grey près du panonceau d'aide à côté du bar, en train de se lancer des piques et des mots fleuris à foison.

En somme, rien de bien nouveau.

Mais une scène banale qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé revoir. Pas depuis ce qui s'était passé. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise, se demandant si elle avait bien bu son café ou si elle rêvait toujours. La scène paraissait trop idyllique, issue d'un temps où Natsu n'était pas dévoré par ses ténèbres. Abasourdie et émue devant cette scène, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit un bras passé autour de son cou, fraternel :

« Je me suis toujours dit qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose entre vous deux mais là... »

Lucy rougit, gênée devant le ton moqueur et empli de sous-entendus de Kanna. Elle s'écarta un peu puis fit face à la brune en soupirant :

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas croire encore... »

Pour toute réponse, Kanna rit, une bouteille d'alcool à la main. Les joues légèrement rougies par le liquide, elle lui lança un sourire coquin qui ne fit qu'augmenter la gêne de Lucy, comprenant parfaitement l'allusion de son amie.

Et puis, il ne s'était rien passé, il l'avait juste serré dans ses bras. À moitié nu.

Se rendant compte de la situation particulière à laquelle elle avait été confrontée, le trouble de Lucy s'accentua, la plongeant dans un océan de doutes concernant l'avenir. Une part d'elle-même l'exhortait à reprendre rapidement contenance. Après tout, ce n'était rien, ce qu'il avait fait n'avait été qu'un geste désespéré, rien qui ne pouvait laisser présager le contraire... Pas vrai ? Plus que jamais perdue dans ses sentiments ambigus envers son partenaire, elle allait catégoriquement réfuter toutes ces allégations douteuses lorsqu'un cri parvint à ses oreilles :

« Ah Lucy ! »

Ces mots... Comment pouvait-elle décrire l'explosion de joie qui dévasta son esprit à ce moment, lui faisant oublier tous ses tracas émotionnels ? Elle ne pouvait rester de marbre à ce jeune homme qui lui adressait un faible sourire à sa vue lorsqu'elle regarda dans sa direction. Ce soleil qui illuminait son existence et dont la chaleur bienfaitrice lui avait tant manqué. Bien qu'un voile de tristesse était encore posé sur ses yeux, il luisait désormais une flamme rebelle d'allégresse, comme si la soif de vivre se battait pour reprendre sa place en Natsu. Cette soif de vivre qui caractérisait ce jeune homme symbole d'espoir, à la bonté extraordinaire. Cette joie de vivre qui était si belle de constater de nouveau sur son visage, même si la fatigue et la tristesse étaient encore dessinées sur ses tempes. Ce sourire chaleureux et sincère était l'intrus sur son visage tiré par la souffrance et le chagrin, qu'elle pouvait déceler en son regard.

Pourtant, la joie de revoir enfin une part de son Natsu renaître l'emplit d'un bonheur sans nom, comme si elle respirait à nouveau. Soulagée, apaisée, elle ne pouvait qu'être contaminée par ce sourire sincère qu'elle lui rendit en retour, quelque peu émue :

« Natsu ! »

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui le pas léger, ignorant le regard moqueur et attendri que lui lançait Kanna dans son dos, Natsu brisa lui-même ce moment de félicité en grommelant :

« Dis à Grey que je ne suis pas drogué ! »

Le visage auparavant si joyeux de Lucy se décomposa de stupéfaction devant la demande si incongrue de son ami. Confuse, elle balbutia :

« Pardon ?

– C'est pas possible que tu écoutes Erza du jour au lendemain pour prendre un chantier ! Si tu es tombé dans la drogue pour te soulager, tu perdrais le peu de dignité que j'ai de toi espèce de cheminée ambulante ! » Protesta vigoureusement son rival brun, dont le haut avait subitement disparu, révélant son torse saillant.

« Dis, t'es pas sûr de confondre dignité et compassion ? Ton cerveau congelé ne doit pas faire la différence...

– C'est plutôt ton cerveau ramolli par le feu qui t'a fait confondre la drogue avec de la farine !

– Comment ça ?! »

La dispute reprit de plus belle, passant de joute verbale virulente à une bagarre entre les deux rivaux et amis, laissant de côté la pauvre Lucy qui avait été incluse bien malgré elle dans leur "discussion". Blasée par cette scène, elle soupira, lasse et agacée à la fois. Il l'avait juste interpellée pour cela ? Il ne perdrait rien pour attendre celui-là.

À cette pensée, son agacement fut estompé par de la tendresse. Même si ce côté puérile et enfantin de Natsu l'énervait et la désespérait, elle ne pouvait nier que cela faisait partie de son charme. Sans cet aspect candide, Natsu n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Son cœur gonfla de joie en constatant ces progrès encourageants. La lueur de la vie était de nouveau allumée en lui, bien que faible et fragile. En effet, ses yeux se perdaient encore souvent dans le lointain. Elle ne pouvait ignorer l'aura attristée et souffrante qui luisait encore en son regard. L'absence pesante de son père était un boulet qu'il traînerait toute sa vie. Les images démoniaques de cette nuit maudite resteraient à jamais gravées en sa chair.

Car même si son côté candide était de nouveau réveillé en ce jour, Lucy sentait qu'il n'était plus aussi appuyé et puissant qu'auparavant. Le voile de tristesse apposé sur son existence et ses pensées avait apporté une maturité inattendue. Ses traits lui semblaient moins enfantins, moins joyeux. Retrouvera-t-elle seulement un jour le visage innocent du garçon qu'elle avait rencontré au port d'Hargeon ? Lucy se doutait avec mélancolie qu'une époque était révolue et que, même si son côté enfantin était resté, il subsistera toujours cette part adulte et de chagrin en lui, qui s'estompera au fil du temps sans pour autant disparaître. Car la perte de son père restera à jamais une plaie béante en sa chair.

Ignorant les bruits de coups, esquivant avec agilité les tables et chaises projetées violemment au sol par les deux adversaires, Lucy s'assit avec Erza et Wendy, qui avaient également constaté avec joie le changement opéré chez Natsu. Et elles ne doutaient pas un seul instant que la constellationniste en était à l'origine. Dans la guilde, personne n'ignorait le fort lien qui unissait les deux partenaires, mélange d'amour à l'état pur et de confiance absolue.

Alors qu'elles allaient lui demander de quelle façon elle avait réussi ce début de miracle, un cri enthousiaste leur parvint à leurs tympans. Enfin, à la vue de celui qui l'avait poussé, il s'agissait plutôt d'un hurlement d'excité. Cette silhouette leur était malheureusement familière... Quel mage n'avait pas été confronté au moins une fois dans sa vie à un journaliste du Weekly Sorcerer ? Et surtout cette boule humaine dopée à l'extase permanente, répétant des "COOL" à tout bout de champ, dont la simple vue faisait grincer des dents, agacés devant tant de désinvolture ? Intriguées par la venue de cet énergumène, les mages se retournèrent dans sa direction – hormis Grey et Natsu qui continuaient de défendre leurs arguments de façon musclée.

Lucy fronça les sourcils, habitée par un mauvais pressentiment. La presse avait été rétablie à une telle vitesse que cela en était effrayant et elle se doutait bien qu'on allait leur demander des interviews – leur guilde faisant partie de celles qui ont affronté Tartaros. Mais sa venue était si soudaine, si inattendue qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête. Déboussolée, elle stressait déjà sur les réponses possibles aux questions posées car il ne fallait pas paraître ridicule devant le monde entier. S'était-elle au moins maquillée ce matin ? Et sa coiffure ? Elle se rendait compte avec horreur qu'elle avait négligé son look. Elle allait se ridiculiser devant les journalistes et ne pas leur laisser une bonne impression dans cet état !

Perdue dans ses préoccupations importantes, elle sursauta lorsque le journaliste s'extasia tout en entrant dans la guilde, mitraillant les alentours avec son appareil photo :

« Whoah, c'est trop cool ! J'adore cette ambiance, trop stylée, trop cool ! »

Erza soupira, lasse. Ils allaient apparemment le supporter pendant un bon bout de temps alors qu'ils étaient pressés. Accorder des interviews était une frivolité qu'elle appréciait en temps normal mais sa raison la pressait que la reconstruction de la ville était bien plus importante que cet extra. Ceci n'avait pas l'air d'effleurer l'esprit du journaliste qui cria telle une groupie en apercevant Natsu, enthousiaste :

« Oh mon Dieu c'est Natsu ! Mais vraiment Natsu Dragneel en personne ! Trop cool ! »

Le mauvais pressentiment de Lucy se confirma lorsque le journaliste accourut précipitamment vers Natsu et Grey, s'interrompant car ayant enfin remarqué la présence du journaliste. Face à ce regard avide de questions, à ces mains tremblantes d'excitation, à ses couinements impatients, Lucy fronça des sourcils, inquiète. Son instinct lui susurrait que ce journaliste manquait cruellement de tact. Impression qui se confirma lorsqu'il débuta, plantant son micro près de la bouche de Natsu qui écarquilla les yeux d'incompréhension, perdu. Il lui voulait quoi ce gars ?

« Oh là là Natsu, voir enfin celui qui a vaincu Zeref c'est vraiment... Trop cool ! Votre combat a dû vraiment être dur mais en même temps impressionnant ! Un show vraiment intense et très long, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le visage de Natsu se rembrunit aussitôt, effaçant cette part d'insouciance qu'il avait retrouvé quelques instants auparavant. Ses blessures ressortirent, plus virulentes que jamais, ramenant avec elles les images d'horreur qui le torturaient constamment. Son cœur sembla s'alourdir en songeant à ce combat où il avait tant perdu : son innocence, son père... À la tristesse s'ajoutait la colère devant la légèreté du journaliste. Il se crispa, tandis qu'il grinça des dents pour contrôler ses tremblements de rage. Comment pouvait-il évoquer ce combat où il avait tant perdu comme... Comme un show ?!

Cette colère était partagée par tous ses compagnons qui fusillaient du regard le journaliste, lequel ne remarqua pas l'aura noire qui l'entourait ni le silence pesant dans lequel était plongé la guilde, trop obnubilé par la chance d'apercevoir enfin le sauveur du monde.

À la vue de ce journaliste insupportable, Lucy oublia toute frivolité, plongée dans une rage sourde. Elle serra les poings, fulminant contre cet imbécile qui était en train de briser bêtement la thérapie de Natsu. Cette colère se décupla en apercevant la tristesse mélangée à de la colère sur le visage meurtri de Natsu. Son sourire s'était de nouveau envolé, laissant place à cette ombre qui recherchait désespérément une porte vers la lumière. Son cœur se serra de peine en songeant alors à la nuit dernière, où elle avait pu voir avec horreur toute la portée de son chagrin.

Elle ne voulait plus jamais revoir Natsu dans cet état. Plus jamais.

Elle devait l'extirper des griffes de ce journaliste qui le retenait prisonnier de ce cauchemar, qui ne lui faisait que ressasser le passé pour l'empêcher de se tourner vers l'avenir que Lucy avait réussi avec difficulté à lui montrer.

Tous ces efforts, toute cette lutte intestine avec lui-même ne devaient pas être bafoués par la venue d'un imbécile de journaliste !

Prise par cette impulsion, Lucy esquissa son sourire faux le plus ravissant qu'elle n'ait jamais donné et interrompit l'élan impatient du journaliste en minaudant, de son charme ravageur :

« Oh, que dis-tu Erza ? Que l'aile ouest de Magnolia a besoin de nous pour reconstruire la librairie ? »

D'abord étonnée, Erza sourit intérieurement. Perspicace, elle devina aisément les intentions de son amie constellationniste et l'aida, déterminée également à ne pas revoir sombrer Natsu :

« Exactement et je pense que Natsu, Happy et toi êtes les mieux qualifiés pour ce travail. »

Animés par la même détermination que Lucy, tous les mages présents se prirent rapidement au jeu de la constellationniste, agrémentant la demande d'Erza par moult détails. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour comprendre leurs intentions. Un simple regard suffisait. Ce lien unique que partageait les membres de Fairy Tail prenait ici toute sa splendeur, dévoilait toute sa richesse. Cette amitié unique, où chacun ressentait les émotions des autres. Prêts à se soutenir mutuellement, prêts à affronter toutes les peines ensemble. Ce lien familial était si palpable que Lucy n'en était que plus touchée. Plus que jamais, elle se sentait épaulée, aimée. La confiance qu'ils plaçaient en elle était magnifique qu'elle ne pouvait les décevoir.

Au beau milieu de ce stratagème bruyant, Natsu fronça les sourcils, perdu, chassant de ce fait ses sombres pensées de son esprit. La librairie était reconstruite depuis longtemps, il avait lui-même participé aux travaux. Alors pourquoi Erza voulait les envoyer là-bas ? Il n'eut à peine le temps de réfléchir sur les raisons de cette intervention que Lucy le prenait déjà par le bras en s'excusant auprès du journaliste, un immense sourire aux lèvres et levant la main en signe d'excuse :

« Désolé, revenez une autre fois ! »

Elle se tourna alors vers Happy en lui demandant :

« Tu viens Happy ?

– Aye sir ! » S'exclama le petit Exceed, soudain très enthousiaste.

Sur ces mots, il fit apparaître ses ailes et s'envola près de Lucy qui avait déjà filé hors de la guilde, emmenant avec elle un Natsu surpris et laissant derrière elle ses amis hilares et un journaliste trop surpris par la rapidité de l'action pour être dépité.

Grisée par l'adrénaline causée par cette fuite intempestive, les jambes de Lucy courraient d'elle-même, élancées par une foulée rapide et légère. Natsu peinait à suivre, si bien qu'il se retrouvait à un moment dans les cieux en lui demandant, sonné :

« Bon sang, tu fais quoi ?!

– Je te sauve la mise, ça ne se voit pas ?! » Gueula-t-elle en lui faisant une moue vexée, comme si la réponse était évidente.

Soudain, Natsu comprit. Tout son chagrin et sa colère étaient amoindris face au déferlement de joie qui explosa en lui en songeant à ce qui venait de se produire. Ses amis qui couvraient leurs arrières, Lucy qui l'entraînait loin de ce type qui était sur le point de le faire replonger dans sa détresse, Happy qui volait gaiement à côté d'eux... Toutes ces images s'entremêlèrent en lui, faisant bondir son cœur d'allégresse. Il effleurait cet amour que la guilde lui portait sans considération aucune. À ce moment, il comprit qu'il n'était pas seul. Qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et qu'il ne le sera jamais. Il avait entraperçu cette espérance, ce souhait tant désiré dans les bras de Lucy mais, face à toute la solidarité dont il avait été l'objet, cet espoir se transforma en certitude. Elle s'ancra en lui, lui ôtant ses derniers doutes face à l'avenir.

Les pieds de Natsu touchèrent de nouveau le sol à mesure qu'il était frappé par la force de ces sentiments qui l'étreignaient. Cette chaleur fraternelle et aimante qui lui avait tant manqué, qui lui rappelait avec douceur à quel point la vie pouvait être belle lorsqu'on était entouré de personnes aimées.

La lueur de bonheur qui était réapparue s'embrasa, couvrant tout son être. Oh, qu'il savourait la chance d'être à Fairy Tail ! Qu'il savourait le plaisir de sentir la brise sur son visage, les rayons du soleil réchauffer sa peau, le sol à ses pieds ! Qu'il savourait la vision de sa Luce qui lui serrait avec force la main, qui la guidait loin de ses ténèbres ! Ce contact était d'ailleurs le plus doux des remèdes. La vue de Lucy qui se retourna vers lui, ses cheveux au vent entourant son visage radieux, et de Happy dont les yeux pétillaient de malice lui retourna l'estomac de joie. Leurs sourires irradièrent son cœur, chassant tout doute et lui faisant de nouveau croire en l'avenir.

Plus que jamais déterminé, il parvint à la hauteur de Lucy tout en se mettant à rire de soulagement. Enfin soulagé de retrouver les raisons évidentes qui lui montraient sa volonté de vivre.

Pourtant, ces images d'horreur qui hantaient constamment ses nuits continuaient de martyriser son cœur. Les doutes sur l'avenir et le désespoir étaient devenus inhérents à sa personnalité, le plongeant dans un océan tumultueux. Le chagrin éprouvé par la mort d'Igneel restait vivace, telle une plaie marquée au fer rouge. À jamais une plaie ouverte, à jamais une souffrance tiraillant son être et lacérant son âme. À jamais une peur viscérale de perdre tout ce qu'il lui était cher comme il avait perdu Igneel. Pouvait-il simplement se relever ?

Natsu savait pertinemment qu'il ne serait plus le même. L'horreur de la mort lui avait ôté toute souffle de vie, toute espérance envers le futur. Malgré tout, il persistait à croire en l'avenir, à croire en ses idéaux car il savait que son père n'aurait jamais accepté qu'il baisse les bras. Lucy lui avait fait comprendre en une seule étreinte ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à comprendre en quelque jours d'errance en lui-même.

Natsu était désormais convaincu qu'il pouvait relever la tête après pareille perte.

Après tout, n'avait-il pas Happy prêt à s'envoler dans tous les cieux avec lui ? N'était-il pas aux côtés de sa Luce ? N'était-il pas protégé par ses amis ? N'était-il pas soutenu par l'esprit d'Igneel qui subsistait encore dans ses souvenirs heureux et dans son écharpe ?

Son rire si lumineux fut rejoint par celui cristallin de Lucy et enfantin de Happy. Leurs rires résonnèrent dans les rues, vivants et frais. Ils couraient à en perdre haleine, grisés par l'adrénaline, grisés par le tourbillon de la vie.

Sans relâche, sans y penser, ils continuaient à courir comme des enfants vers un avenir plein de promesse. Même si son esprit était en permanence occulté par de sombres nuages et par une souffrance constante, Natsu savait qu'il suffira de la main tendue de ses amis pour se relever. Qu'il suffira de la présence de Lucy pour alléger sa peine.

Pour continuer à mener une existence faite de fêtes, d'allégresse et de tendresse.

Pour profiter de la vie comme Igneel le lui avait demandé.

Pour créer un avenir avec sa guilde.

Pour rester avec Lucy.

* * *

Voilà voilou merci de m'avoir lu ! =D Sur ce, à une prochaine fois =)

Bisous !


End file.
